


You Are My Destiny

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Benedict has always believed in fate. That the right girl is out there for him and the moment he meets her, he'll know she's the one. The issue is that when he finally does meet her, she's snatched from his life before he can even learn her name - leaving him to fear he'll never see her again.Luckily, fate has other ideas.
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	You Are My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A Modern AU version of when Sophie and Benedict meet for the first (and second time).

Benedict Bridgerton was not a fan of weddings.

He wasn’t completely against them. If he was at his own he’d probably enjoy it. But there was something irritating when you were a guest at the wedding of the daughter of a family friend. It meant you had to stand there whilst various people came up to you with the same questions over and over again. Yes he was the second eldest Bridgerton. No he wasn’t Colin, he was the third. Yes the last time he’d seen you he had been shorter because he’d been younger. Yes he was here by himself. No he didn’t have a girlfriend yet. It was enough to make anyone hide in the background amongst the food tables.

Benedict watched his family on the dancefloor. A smile flickered on his face at the sight of Hyacinth and Gregory doing some strange dance competition only they seemed to know about. Eloise was dancing with Penelope and Colin, whilst Kate and Anthony seemed more content to just dance with each other. Benedict knew his mum was shooting him glances at his refusal to join in. But he knew if he took one step towards that dancefloor then she’d be getting him to dance with every single girl that was here. And whilst he knew all the girls were probably very nice, he just wasn’t interested. He knew the girl for him was out there and he knew that he’d know it as soon as he saw her. That thought alone was enough to help him cope with his mums exasperating looks.

“Here you go.”

Benedict glanced over at the girls voice and everything around him faded away into nothingness. The girl was holding out a champagne glass and Benedict saw she was wearing the dark trousers and shirt of the hotels serving staff. Her blonde hair had been tied back in a ponytail; leaving him to gaze at every inch of her face.

She was the one. He just knew it.

“I um…thank you.” He took the glass quickly whilst he brain began running in circles in an attempt to think of something else to say. The girl smiled and he could have sworn he melted a little at the sight.

“You looked like you could use a drink.”

“You were right.”

“Not a wedding fan then?”

“Not really. I mean, they’re nice if you’re the ones getting married I suppose. It’s just a pain having lot of people asking you the same questions over and over again about your life and doing the same pitiful face because whatever you’re doing isn’t what they had in mind for you.”

The girl blinked and Benedict realised he’d raised his voice.

“Sorry.” He glanced back down at his glass. “That probably made me sound like a bit of an ungrateful arse.”

“I mean, it’s nice that people care enough about you to ask.” The girl replied. “But I imagine having to answer the same questions can get a bit annoying. The joys of being staff means people just ignore you.”

Benedict was about to say that no one could have ignored her if they’d noticed her. But he bit back at the last seconds. This wasn’t one of Eloise’s Regency novels. If he said something like that to a girl he’d known for less than twenty minutes he’d come across like a player, or worse.

“So, I’m surprised you’re not up there dancing with your girlfriend.”

Benedict narrowed his eyes. Was this some sort of test on her part to find out if he was single. Not that it mattered because he found himself wanting her to know just how single he was.

“No girlfriend. Just me.”

“Oh.” The girl seemed oddly surprised. “But I thought you and….I could have sworn there were photos of you and Cressida Cowper on a date in a magazine a few weeks ago?”

Benedict drained his glass to stifle his sigh. Whilst some probably saw being in the public eye as something exciting; having paparazzi watching your every move was a nightmare. Especially when they had the power to take the tiniest thing and spin it into something it really wasn’t. But then with his mum and brother running one of the biggest business empires in the country and his sister married to a minor member of nobility; the attention wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

“That was….it wasn’t a date. Not really. I did ask her on one date but neither of us really hit in off in that way. The papers just decided to make a thing of it.”

“Okay.” The girl nodded and Benedict itched to know if she considered his explanation good news or not.

“So….what about you? Do you have a boyfriend or….” He immediately shook his head. “I’m sorry. That was way too personal. You don’t have to say anything.”

“No it’s fine.” The girl grinned. “I essentially asked you if you were single didn’t I? The answer is no boyfriend. Fully single for now and more than likely for a while.”

“But you’re beautiful.”

He hadn’t meant to say that. It had slipped out before he’d realised what it was he was about to say. The girl blushed furiously at his comment.

“I’m not. I mean….I’m okay looking…I guess. But even if I was the winner of Britain’s Next Top Model, I wouldn’t have guys queuing up to date me. My life…I don’t really have much opportunity to date. Or meet other people.”

Benedict studied her face. Something was off. Whilst her tone had been light and airy to give the impression it was just a throwaway statement, he had a feeling the truth behind it was the complete opposite.

“Well you’ve met me, something I’m very grateful for. And whilst you have read God knows how many terrible articles in gossip magazines about me, I’d like to at least introduce myself properly.”

He held his hand out. “I’m Benedict Bridgerton.”

The girl took his hand and shook it with a smile. “Nice to meet you Benedict. I’m-”

Before she could finish, a tall, older woman marched up to the pair of them. Although she gave Benedict a smile, he noticed her eyes switch to a glare at the girl.

“I believe you have a job to do,” she snapped, “and it does not involve flirting with the guests.”

“Oh course.” The girl nodded. “I’m sorry Ara – Mrs Penwood.”

Benedict narrowed his eyes at the sight of the girl almost shrinking into herself under Mrs Penwoods glare.

“It wasn’t her fault.” He explained. “I asked for a drink and she got me one. I’m the one who delayed her by talking.”

“Even so.” Mrs Penwood sniffed. “She should know her place by now. I’m sorry she was disturbing you Mr Bridgerton.”

She grabbed the girls arm. “You come with me. They need help clearing away the rubbish outside.”

“Hang on, she wasn’t disturbing me.” Benedict protested. But Mrs Penwood ignored him and instead began dragging the girl away from him and towards the doors at the end of the hall. The girl stumbled but Mrs Penwood simply gave her a shake and she hurried to right herself.

“Hey.” He began walking after them. “You don’t have to be so rough with her.”

“Benedict!”

His mum suddenly appeared in front of him just as Mrs Penwood and the girl vanished behind closed doors.

“Mum not now.”

He tried to step round her, but she linked her arm through his and spun him back round.

“Yes now. There’s a lovely girl I’ve just been talking to and she’s had her eye on your all evening. Why not dance with her?”

“Because….” Benedict trailed off. His mum wasn’t going to let up on her quest to see him dance with someone. Plus he could always head back and find the girl afterwards. Should anyone ask he would simply say he wanted to make sure she was alright. But in his heart he knew why.

He’d found the girl he was meant to be with.

* * *

Benedict hurried into the kitchen – startling several workers close by the doors. He frantically looked round for the girl but saw no one.

“Can I help you sir?”

He turned to see a chef glancing up at him.

“Yes. Have you see a waitress? Blonde, petite.”

Not a lot to go on but he hadn’t seen any other blonde servers all evening, so he was assuming – or rather hoping – this girl was the only one. The chef nodded.

“I have. She’s just been fired.”

“What?” Benedict’s stomach dropped. “But…why?”

“Mrs Penwood said she was overstepping her place by flirting with the guests. She said she was behaving inappropriately. “

“But….but she wasn’t!” Benedict ran his hands through his hair.

“Look, do you have an address for her? Or a number? Something!”

The chef shook his head. “Sorry mate. But, even if I did I wouldn’t give them out. I’m sure you’re a nice enough guy but I’m not going to just hand out girl’s numbers to strange guys.”

“No.” Benedict nodded. “No of course not. I shouldn’t have asked, it’s just…” He trailed off.

“Look, she’s Mrs Penwoods step-daughter if that’s any help.”

Benedict glanced at him. “But she works as a waitress? Why would someone make their own step-daughter work for them?”

The chef shrugged. “No idea. But they don’t exactly have a glowing relationship.”

Benedict nodded and slipped through the doors and back into the reception hall. He pressed his clenched fists to his sides.

Mrs Penwood had fired her own step-daughter just for speaking with him. In doing so she’d snatched away the woman he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She hadn’t even let him find out her name! Benedict shook his head. He would find her. He wasn’t going to give up until he found her. No matter how long it took.

* * *

_ One Year Later _

Benedict unpacked his paints and brushes while trying to stifle a yawn. His mum had asked him to babysit his younger siblings for the evening and it had just happened to be an evening where Hyacinth and Gregory started yet another prank war which had resulted in an exploding microwave meal and a blender being set off without the lid, leaving Benedict to clean up the kitchen – something that had taken most of the night. Whilst he loved his family more than anything, he was starting to consider limiting the favours he did them. The only reason he was even at this class was to stop them worrying about him.

After a year of searching for Mrs Penwood’s step-daughter and getting nowhere, the rest of the family had intervened and told him he needed to take his mind off her. Eloise had been the one to suggest he learn to draw. Considering he had always enjoyed it, it made sense. And going to a weekly class had certainly helped him build the little talent he had. But if his family thought it’d mean he stopped thinking about _her_ then they were wrong. She was all he could think about. He’d tried to talk to Mrs Penwood and get her to give him at least a name. But the vile woman had denied she even had a step-daughter. Which left him very little to go on; especially since the hotel that had hosted the wedding refused to give out any details of their staff. Which he understood in terms of personal safety, but it was frustrating all the same.

“Okay.” Henry Granville clapped his hands. “Everyone settled? Good. So today we’ve got an actual model for you to draw. And remember you don’t need to be literal. If an idea strikes you just go with it.”

Benedict watched as Henry moved towards the screen that had been set up near the small podium.

“Sophie you ready?”

“Yeah.”

A blonde girl hurried out from behind the screen. She wore what could best be described as a pale green toga that draped across the floor. The top half of her face was obscured by a gold mask and Benedict could just about see a pair of blue eyes peering out from behind it. Her hair fell loose behind her and when she climbed onto the small podium he noticed her feet were bare.

“Okay.” Henry said once Sophie had taken up her pose. “Off you go.”

Benedict eyed Sophie closely. For a few seconds he’d been reminded of Mrs Penwood’s step-daughter. But he’d put it down to the blonde hair – which was hardly a rare sight. Plus, although he constantly thought about her, a year was a long time and so some of his recollections were getting blurry. He could remember she had blonde hair but that was about it. She was smaller than him but then his lanky height meant most women were. He studied Sophie carefully. Her particular pose meant that she was looking right at him. He shot her what he hoped was an encouraging smile and behind the mask her eyes widened briefly. Benedict shook his head and turned back to his currently blank canvas.

Maybe his family were right. If he was going to be seeing _her_ everywhere he went then maybe he did need to take his mind off her. Just for a bit.

* * *

“Okay everyone. Let’s take a fifteen-minute break.”

Benedict eyed his half-done effort with a smile. Not bad. Not National Gallery standard but then people weren’t his strong suit. But he’d opted to go for something less literal and painted Sophie as a Roman Goddess. In a way it seemed almost right. Even though he’d just stared at her the entire time, something about her seemed almost goddess-like. There was something ethereal about her and he found himself being constantly reminded of when he met Mrs Penwood’s step-daughter. That same spark he’d felt then, he was feeling now.

As the rest of the class left the hall to grab some food and relax for a bit, Benedict found himself lingering. Sophie shook out her arms and legs and quickly stretched out. He flashed her a smile.

“I couldn’t do it. Stay still for so long.”

“Oh?” She seemed almost surprised he was talking to her. “Yes, it’s hard. But you get used to it. Plus any excuse to wear a costume.”

She twirled her skirts and Benedict smiled. Sophie moved towards the edge of the podium and Benedict found himself moving towards her.

“Here.” He held his hand out. “Don’t want you breaking your ankle. I don’t plan on having a limping Roman Goddess in my painting.”

Sophie took his hand and stepped down. Benedict caught hold of her other arm to steady her, and he stiffened at how thin her arms were. Now he was up close he could see her collarbone poking out uncomfortably and he wondered if any of her bones were similar. This wasn’t someone who was naturally slim. This was someone who clearly hadn’t eaten a decent meal in a while. Sophie eased herself from his hold.

“Thanks. I um…thanks.”

She wanted to say something, that much was clear. And she kept looking up at him with those eyes. Almost as though she was pleading with him for something. Benedict glanced down at her. Although she did look slightly familiar, he doubted he knew her. He’d never met anyone called Sophie after all. Unless she was…? He shook his head. She’d have said something by now. Said hello or mad a reference to that night, or something. He took another look at Sophie.

“Did you want something to eat. I overdid it on the sandwiches, so I’ve got spare.”

“No thanks.” Her stomach growled the second she was finished, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Come on.” Benedict sat her down on the podium and hurried to get his bag. He pulled out a small lunch box and grabbed his coat before heading back to Sophie.

“Not very exciting flavours but you can have cheese or ham.”

“Ham please.”

He handed one over and then reached round her to drape his coat over her shoulders.

“You looked a little cold.” He explained. “This hall isn’t the warmest.”

Sophie hesitantly tugged the coat around herself. “Thanks. For this and the sandwiches and….thanks.”

“No worries.” Benedict tucked into his own sandwich, all the while keeping a careful eye on Sophie. She tore into the sandwich faster than Colin did and he tensed up at the thought of her being so hungry that a ham sandwich was considered a decent meal.

“So then.” Sophie said. “A Goddess?”

“Oh.” He felt his cheeks grow warm. “I just figured with your costume and everything.”

She nodded and Benedict found himself needing to take the mask off. There was something about her. Something he hadn’t felt in a year. A horrid thought struck him. What if Sophie was the one for him and not Mrs Penwoods step-daughter? But what if Mrs Penwood’s step-daughter was and this feeling he had with Sophie was sparked because they looked a bit similar? Benedict took a deep breath. He needed to know for sure.

“This is a bit weird but…have we met? You just seem familiar.”

Sophie paused; the final bit of her sandwich half way to her mouth.

“Um….I mean…I don’t think so. I think I’d remember meeting a Bridgerton.”

He nodded. “Yeah I didn’t think we had. You just looked so familiar.”

She gulped down the final bite of her sandwich and jumped to her feet.

“I’m just gonna take a quick break. Thanks again for the food and the coat and….and for being so nice.”

Benedict went to tell her he was just being himself. But she hurried from the hall before he could finish. Taking the last bite of his own food he looked at his coat she’d left beside him. He couldn’t explain why, but he was certain this was the first time in a while anyone had been nice to Sophie.

And that hurt.

“Hey.” Henry entered, followed by the others. “I just saw Sophie. Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Benedict grabbed his things and moved back towards his easel.

“She’s just taking a quick break. She said she’d be back in a minute.”

Henry nodded and began talking to the rest of the class. Benedict couldn’t focus, however. All he could think about was Sophie. How thin she was. How tired she’d seemed even with the mask to hide it. How she’d seemed so shocked at someone being kind to her.

He picked up a brush and studied his painting. Sophie might not be the girl he was destined to be with. But he was going to make sure she had a friend to count on.

* * *

Sophie carefully folded up the toga and placed it in the costume box, along with the mask. Now she was back in jeans and a thick jumper she felt far less exposed. She fussed with her hair, all the while trying to ignore the small growls coming from her stomach. A ham sandwich wasn’t much to go on for a whole day. But she’d had no time for breakfast, and she could maybe scrape something together for tonight. Even if it was just a tin of beans. She hurriedly pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag. Even though the class had finished half an hour ago, she was still shaking. After all this time she’d never imagined she’d run into Benedict again. Certainly not at an art class of all places. She didn’t know why she’d lied when he asked if they’d met. In truth she hadn’t expected him to remember her. But when she realised he had, she’d panicked. His family was rich and influential whilst she was working three jobs to keep a roof over her head and none of those jobs were impressive sounding ones. Trust her to have fallen for a man she could never have.

Sophie wiped at her eyes before sliding out from behind the screen. As expected the hall was empty.

“Hello Sophie.”

Not empty enough. Sophie halted in her tracks at the sight of the man standing by the double doors.

“Phillip. What do you want?”

“You rushed out from work.” Phillip crooned. “You hadn’t even given me a chance to say goodbye.”

“Maybe because your idea of a goodbye is keeping me pressed against a wall.” Sophie spat. “If I’d known working behind the bar at your dad’s restaurant was going to result in you trying to touch me all the time I’d have never taken the job.”

“So why not quit?” Phillip asked. “Oh that’s right! You can’t. I’ve heard you’re barely staying afloat as it is. If you lost any one of your three jobs you’d be in trouble.”

“Phillip, just go.” Sophie sighed. “Please just leave me alone.”

“Oh I will.” Phillip began walking towards her. “I will.”

“How did you even find me here?” Sophie realised she was backing away and her stomach flipped when her back hit the wall.

“I asked one of the other bar-staff where you’d gone, and they told me. I’ve been waiting all night.”

He placed both hands on the wall either side of her.

“I promise I’ll leave you alone at work, if you let me have what I want.”

“No.” Sophie tried to push him away, but his hands shot down and grabbed her arms, pinning her to the wall.

“If not, I’ll tell my dad to fire you.”

Sophie’s eyes widened and Phillip leaned in towards her.

“So then.” He kissed her cheek. “What do you say?”

* * *

Benedict glanced up and down the corridor. He still didn’t know why he was waiting for Sophie. She hadn’t asked him to. But he didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of her walking home alone. He waited for her to get changed and had quickly popped to the men’s room to splash some water on his face in the hope of making him look slightly more awake than he felt. But now he was currently leaning against the wall, waiting for her to come out.

“How long does it take someone to get changed?” He muttered to himself.

“No!”

Benedict glanced up at the double doors leading into the hall. That had been Sophie’s voice.

“No! No….. _Get off!”_

Benedict hurled himself through the double doors and stumbled to a halt. A man was standing over Sophie with one hand squeezing her breast and the other one tugging at her jeans. Tears were falling down Sophie’s face and Benedict froze.

It was her. The waitress from the wedding. Mrs Penwood’s step-daughter. She was Sophie!

He shook his head; aware that wasn’t the priority right now. The man glanced over at him along with Sophie and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

She knew it was him. And she knew that he knew it was her.

“What do you want mate?” The man spat. “Can’t you see I’m busy.”

“Get off her.” Benedict strode forward. “Now!”

The man sniggered. “I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

“I heard her say no.” Benedict growled. “I heard her say no quite a few times. And unless you have selective hearing loss, you did as well."

"So?"

"So," Benedict growled, "that means what you are doing now is called sexual assault. And what you’re planning to do is called rape. Now let her go!”

The man opened his mouth but all that came out was a groan. He staggered backwards; clutching himself where Sophie’s knee had hit him. Benedict glanced at her.

“Are you alright?”

“I…”

“You little bitch!”

The man lunged for her but Benedict dove in front and grabbed his raised arm and twisted it, so the man now had it wrenched behind his back.

“Touch her again, and I will break your arm.” He pushed him away and turned to see Sophie frozen against the wall.

“You’re alright.” Benedict reached out for her. “You’re okay.”

She gave a shaky nod, and he could see more tears welling up in her eyes. The man pushed himself to his feet.

“You’re fired Sophie Beckett.” He spat. “Fired!”

“Yeah and you’ll soon be getting questioned by the police for sexual assault.” Benedict spat. “I’d enjoy your freedom while you can.”

He waited until the man had fled from the hall before turning his entire attention back to Sophie. She was trembling all over.

“He…he means it.” She forced out. “I’m fired. Oh God what do I do?”

“Hey.” Benedict gently led her back towards the podium where they’d been sitting only a few hours earlier.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll get another job.”

“No but…” She wiped her eyes. “I needed that job. Being a life model and cleaning aren’t very well paid. Without the bar job I can’t pay my bills, or my rent, or buy enough food or-”

She burst into tears and without thinking, Benedict drew her into a hug.

“Listen to me, you’ll be fine. I promise. Look, my sister-in-law runs a restaurant chain and a new one is opening up around here. I’m sure she’d be able to give you a job. And it certainly won’t come with the ever-present threat of being raped.”

Sophie wiped her eyes with a nod and Benedict gazed down at her.

“When we were talking earlier? Why didn’t you say it was you?”

“I…I didn’t think you’d remember me to be honest. I recognised you instantly, but I assumed you had no idea who I was. Just another waitress at a party. But then when I realised you did I…I got scared. I….I was ashamed of how I now looked to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Benedict took her face in his hands. “What happened after the wedding?”

“Mrs Penwood is my step-mum. She’s always hated me and the love my dad showed me. When he died she became unbearable. The moment I finished my A-Levels she made me work for her catering company as a waitress. She fired me after the wedding and when I argued back she told me to pack my bags.”

“She kicked you out?”

Sophie nodded. “My step-sister Posy gave me some of her money, so I wasn’t completely stuck. But I spent a few nights in a hostel and then this charity were able to provide me with a room. I was able to get some part times jobs and was just about keeping things together. It was hard but…” she trailed off. “But you must see how it all looks?”

“No.” Benedict shook his head. “No I don’t.”

“Well, your family are rich and powerful, and all have huge successes. Your brother is running the family company and his wife – as you mentioned – owns a successful restaurant chain. Your sister managed to snag herself a Duke for Gods sake. Then there’s me. Previously homeless and now work part time as a supermarket cleaner, life model and until just now I was a bartender as well. Oh and I’m the product of an affair. The press would have field day.”

“I searched for you.” Benedict took her face in his hands. “I tried to find you at the reception, but I was told you’d been fired. I tried to get your step-mum to tell me your name and where you were, but she denied you even existed. I spent the past year doing everything possible to find you and now I have! Do you honestly think something as trivial as your job matters to me?”

“But-”

“Look.” Benedict cut her off. “This is going to sound crazy because we’ve only spent two evenings with each other. But the moment you handed me that glass of champagne at the wedding reception I knew you were the one for me. I can’t explain why but I was like being hit by lightning. I looked at you and everything seemed _right_! I knew that we were meant to be together. That...that you were my destiny! I mean look at us now. After a year we ended up in the same room as each other. I refuse to believe that’s a coincidence. It’s more like-”

“Fate.” Sophie said with a whisper. “I felt it too. It’s the only reason I came up to you and handed you that drink. I saw you and something just hit me. You were the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I spent the past year trying to forget you because it hurt too much to know you were out there and I wasn’t with you. But I couldn’t forget you. I just couldn’t.”

Benedict wiped away her tears with a smile. “I know after what’s just happened you might not feel like it. But would like to go on a date with me? Not tonight given it’s late. But maybe another night? Soon?”

Sophie beamed up at him. “I’d love to Benedict.”

Benedict knew a full-on kiss wasn’t appropriate given what Sophie had just been through. But he couldn’t help but press a tender kiss on her forehead.

“After having waited a year to ask you that, you’ve no idea what your answer means to me.”

“I’d imagine the exact same as what you asking the question means to me.”

With a grin Benedict got to his feet.

“Would you do me the honour of escorting you home?”

With a shy smile, Sophie took his hand.

“The honour is all mine.”


End file.
